San Bernardino Incident
by nayro4
Summary: During the events in the mall the same thing is going all over the country..this is one story of San Bernardino California..first story so read and rate please
1. Awake

Kyle West woke up and wiped his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, realizing it was his day off. Kyle had just joined the force a year prior and he really loved it, the fact that he helped people really made him feel good inside. His dad was a cop and so was his older brother. His older brother had been killed in the line of work a few months before Kyle decided to join. Kyle's dad had a heart attack a month after and died. The death of his farther and his brother so close tighter had made his mother so sick she died shortly after. He got up and went to the bathroom and washed his face. When he came out he poured him self a cup of coffee and turned on the TV. The reporter looked like she hadn't had sleep in a week. 'It has just been verified that the city of San Bernardino has been confirmed as a police state, people are urged to stay inside of their houses and the police will try to stop the spread what can only be called the walking dead..' Kyle looked up and started listening to the broadcast more intently. 'We now take you to Andre House' It went to a man standing behind police barricades, you could see in the back ground police shooting and fighting off what only Kyle could figure were people but they didn't look like people and he saw a few get shot and they kept walking, well not really walking more like staggering towards the police officers. 'We are here on Waterman avenue and it's like a scene out of a horror movie, these things wont go down easily. We are joined by Sheriff Randy Farha, what can you tell us sheriff? Kyle knew the man from the academy. 'Well these things aren't human..Im not really sure what they are, the only thing I do know is they wont be killed by anything but shooting them in the head or cutting off their head.' Suddenly the cameras jerked and feel down and the picture only showed feet, the feet of the sheriff as he tried to fire on what ever knocked down the cameraman but the reporter wasn't so lucky the thing had got him to the ground and was clawing at him. Suddenly more and more feet appeared to stagger at the sheriff and he was soon taken down. The picture went black and back to the female anchor. 'There has been a shelter set up at Stampede stadium in West San Bernardino, we advise you to go there, and you will be safe.' Kyle turned the TV and went to his room and got dressed and got his police issued hand gun and extra ammo and loaded it and put it in the holster. He also went and grabbed his mother's cross she had left to him when she died; he put it in his pocket and went down stairs of his apartment building. When he got down stairs he saw the horror. People that lived in the building were running around frantic, fires had broken out. As he was standing there a car that looked like it had someone hanging onto the hood ran into a gas station across the street and the place exploded, Kyle dodged a fiery mass of metal and he ran to the back of the building and got into his car and left. He didn't know where he was going or why but he knew he couldn't stay where he was. He drove around awhile seeing the carnage, homes on fire people lying in the street. Then he saw it, a car that had crashed into a light post with the driver trying to climb out but was met by four of those things, his screams shortly ended. Kyle almost threw up but managed not to and kept going. He decided he would go to the stadium and see if he could help. 


	2. Schools Out

Authors Note: Thanks for the couple people that reviewed, and you are right I am new to posting here and I know the first chapter was kind of confusing, hopefully this chapter will be better. Keep reading I want to do a chapter about every day or so.   
  
Ben Wilson stepped out of the shower and got a towel and dried off. He had just gotten back to school the night before. 'What a great time to come back from home' He thought. 'Riots and people dying, he could accept that but now they were canceling classes so he didn't even have to come back? Now that he didn't like. He decided he would go pick up his girlfriend Roxy and see if she had anywhere to go. He smiled thinking about her. He had met her as a freshman after Christmas break and really hit it off. He loved her, every time he wasn't with her he was thinking about her. He had been worried when he was home and heard what was going on around there and when he called she assured him she was safe, but that was her way of not showing she was scared. He knew her better than she knew her self. Ben put on a t-shirt and jeans and shoes and walked out of his dorm room.  
  
He looked around and saw what was going on, there were fires all over and people running around like chicken with their heads cut off. He went down the stairs and walked over to Roxy's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, he knocked again and again there was no answer. He got in lat last night and didn't want to bother her so he just went to sleep. He looked around and only saw the resident advisor Nick. Ben went over to him 'Hey Nick have you seen Roxy?' Nick was a heavy set short man who had a passion for anything that would make him less attractive to the opposite sex, weather that be Star Wars shirts from the 80s that were to small for him or super tight jeans that weren't that flattering. Nick thought for a second 'Roxy...Roxy um oh yea I think her and her roommate left last night.' 'Are you sure?' Ben demanded. 'Yea I don't remember seeing her car when I was taking the trash out this morning.' Nick answered back while eating some cheese puffs. Ben rolled his eyes and thought he would go look for her car his self. As he walked away her heard a window breaks and turned around in enough time to see Nick get tackled to the ground and attacked. Ben watched Nick struggle and saw his legs and arms stop flapping around. Ben walked a little closer and the person on top of him turned around and Ben saw it was no person at all, well maybe it had been a person, half of its face was missing and it was dripping Nicks blood from its mouth and when it saw Ben it started to walk faster and started to run at him. Ben turned and ran him self but was cornered. He looked around and he couldn't jump it was to far of a drop. He kicked the door but it wouldn't move and he tired again and it opened, he ran in and slammed the door behind him and kept running into the bed room and shut the door behind him. He looked around and saw him self in Robert Gracias room. Robert was a do everything jock. Ben looked around and didn't see anything that would help him, he decided to see if the thing was still there. He opened the bedroom door and looked and the thing was still pounding on the door. Sudden the door broke and it came in the room with a half smile on its half face. It walked toward Ben like it was stalking its prey and Ben was backing up into the room again it lunged at him and Ben crashed to the floor with only his arms holding the thing back from suffering the same fate of Nick. He used its own weight and turned over on top of it and saw screw driver setting next to a remote and grabbed it and shoved it through the things head and it stopped struggling. Ben got up and looked around for something to protect him self and saw a wood baseball bat and thought it would do. He walked out side and headed toward the stairs only to find his good friend Nick had decided to join the undead party. Ben saw him trying to get into a car that had some people in it. 'I'm going to enjoy this' Ben said to him self and went down the stairs and bashed the back of Nick's head and Nick's head exploded onto the window of the car. Ben smiled to him self and then looked to the people in side the car 'Hi could I please get a..' Before he could finish the car pulled away. 'Isn't that the way, the hero never gets the car' He went to his car and found that his car was mysteriously gone. 'I can't believe this shit, my car? My freaking car is gone?' Roxy had her own car so he wouldn't need his. He looked around for a few minutes not knowing what to do and decided he would try to go to Roxy's mom house it was only a couple miles away. He had thought it was odd that Roxy stayed at a dorm when her house was so close to the school, he thought that until he met her family. Her dad was a drunk and hardly knew where he was, he was a nice guy just a total drunk. Her mom was the mean one, she never supported Roxy in anything, she did really like him though so maybe she would know where Roxy was and give him a place to stay for awhile.  
  
Ben started walking down the street and looked around at the destruction. He shook his head and gripped his baseball bat and kept walking until he came to a gas station that looked abandoned he decided maybe he should get something to eat, he had not eaten since his mothers meatballs for lunch the day before and he was starving. He looked around the place and no one was around. He opend the door and heard the familiar almost soothing bell that ringed every time the door opened. He didn't think he had much money but also didn't think he would need it since no one was around. He went to the drink freezer and got a Gatorade and out of the corner of his eye he saw something move in one of the aisles, he turned around and saw about a six six foot man stand up that was about as big as a house. It was the schools star defensive end. 'Just my luck I'm stuck with a zombie of a football player.' Ben thought to him self. The thing slowly walked out of the aisle and was about twenty-feet away from Ben. Ben slowly stepped back and turned and ran into the back area of the store with the big zombie in pursuit. The back was dark but Ben saw a glowing light of the walk in freezer and ran to it just missing the zombies grasp. Ben ran into the big walk in freezer and grabbed onto a rack to stop from falling but the zombie behind him slipped and fell. Ben turned around looking at the thing struggling to get up, Ben smiled. 'Forth down baby' Ben swung his bat and connected to the face of the thing and it fell back with blood flowing from its nose and mouth. Ben walked out of the freezer and locked it. Ben smiled and said to him self 'Zombies zero Ben three.' Ben went and picked up his Gatorade he dropped and some beef jerky. He walked to the door and saw about twenty of those things coming toward the gas station. He dropped his bat and groaned 'Ah shit.' 


End file.
